What is Ours
by jhm.59
Summary: This is a short fic; it will probably top out at just two chapters, but for now, only posting the first. A couple more intimate looks at the relationship between Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The time was well past late, but the exact hour she could not tell. A deep blue sky had grown and changed to a black so dark the stars themselves could barely shine in its blanketing wake. She might have felt chilled, were it not for the lit sconces and ornate candles surrounding her.

"Milady..."

Her breath caught and her heart raced in momentary panic.

"Sir-" her voice quavered and drew quiet.

"I did not mean to frighten you, _Narcissa_..."

The woman released a sigh, shaking off her feelings off flighty anxiety, and mewed in protest when she felt him hovering near the side of her ear; his warm breath made the hair on her neck stand on end.

"Lucius," Narcissa barely voiced before she leaned back against him, nearly swallowed by his by his frame and the black dress-robes he wore.

"Narcissa," Lucius repeated, brushing a kiss into the back of her neck.

Her heartbeat quickened and she found herself holding her breath. It may have been their wedding night, but privacy was not an allotted privilege. Narcissa Black was practically bred for such a night but even then, she was wary. She had been fortunate that her parents had agreed to a match with the Malfoy clan, to Abraxas Malfoy's heir, Lucius; the two had met many times, but beyond formality, she knew little of the younger Malfoy. Even during their Hogwarts years, Narcissa, ever the 'good' Black sister, took care to raise suspicious inklings among her peers. It was enough that her elder sister, Andromeda, went flitting about with a common muggle.

"Lucius," Narcissa spoke, her voice catching horribly from her growing nervousness; her husband had his hands on her hips and was pulling her against him as he trailed more intimate kisses from her neck to her shoulder. "Lucius, _stop_." She pled, instantly regretting her childish outburst.

The young master Malfoy paused, his mouth lingering near her left ear.

"I can't do this," she cried. "I... _can't_."

"Cissa," he implored softly, reaching up to touch her shoulder.

"I'm not ready," she cut in with a hollow voice. "I... what if it doesn't work?"

Lucius Malfoy knitted his brow in confusion and then smiled, chuckling teasingly.

"And why wouldn't it _work_?" He asked, brushing his fingers through his new bride's hair, relishing the feel of her cool, sleek, shiny blonde locks.

Narcissa reached up to touch his hand, and brought it down to the side of her face, pressing her cheek into his palm.

"Is this only to be a formal union?" The worry was palpable in her voice.

Lucius exhaled in relief, happy that that was the only concern Narcissa had for their first evening.

"It will be what you want," he answered gently, moving around to face her.

"That is _not_ what I need to hear," Narcissa replied sternly. "You are _no_ help _at all_."

The young master Malfoy could only laugh at his wife's reproach and bent down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"If it pleases you, _Missus Malfoy_ , let's not worry about what must be done. There is time for that soon enough. This night is _ours_."


	2. Chapter 2

"My god..." Narcissa Malfoy gripped heavily onto the top bannister of the large staircase in grand estate she shared with the Malfoy heir apparent. The atrium below swam in and out of focus, but the dizziness passed as soon as it had begun.

"Dobby..." She murmured, focusing on the floor instead of the manor's entrance, "DOBBY!"

A popping noise from less than two feet to her left signaled the house-elf's arrival.

"Yes, Missus! Dobby is here! What does Missus need?"

"Dobby-" Narcissa turned pale and the elf squeaked.

"Missus is not well..." He tugged at her long, slimming black robes, urging the lady to return to her chambers.

"No!... _No_.." Missus Malfoy waived his request aside. "I am going downstairs. It is too warm in the upper rooms. Please, find Lucius."

Dobby bit his lip, shifting his gaze from side to side nervously.

"But-but Master is at work. Master would not take kindly to being-"

" _Just find him_!" Narcissa raised her voice with a threatening glare.

"Yes Missus, Dobby will fetch Master!"

With a frantic pop, Dobby was gone and the lady Malfoy continued down the stairs to the main atrium. She had been feeling ill off and on for the past couple of weeks, but this particular day had pulled at her last strings of tolerance, especially when she realized that any sickness remedies she previously used had ceased to be effective.

* * *

"Good day, Minister," Lucius Malfoy stood to escort the Minister of Magic out of his office after a reasonably pleasant meeting. Lucius had just managed to push an extra law through that concerned the security measures taken while hiring werewolves and goblins. He despised both and with his affluence, made sure that the already-difficult barriers for employment were tightened ever-further.

"Well, one less petty bit of dust on my shoulder..." He smirked to himself. "Oh Fudge, you really are so _very_ foolish..."

But there was hardly time for Malfoy to revel in his victory, for Dobby arrived in his office, on his table, no less, with a loud pop.

"Bloody-" Lucius leapt out of his chair and wrenched the elf by his right ear.

"Master!" Dobby squeaked in pain.

" _What are you doing here_?! I am at _work_!"

"Master please!" Dobby inhaled, trying to grasp at his ear. "Missus needs Master home! Missus is unwell!" The elf half-announced, pleading with Lucius to release him. "Please, Master! I is meaning no trouble... _Master_!"

Lucius remained cold, but slowly released the elf and set him on the table, where the creature pathetically rubbed his tender ear.

"Narcissa is ill?" Lucius asked curtly.

"Missus wants Master home; Missus is unwell!" The elf repeated.

Lucius glared, pursing his lips.

"You had better not be overreacting about something stupid... Get out!" He flicked his hand.

"Yes-"

" _Out_!"

* * *

Narcissa had settled onto a large couch, facing one of the gutter windows of the entrance hall, wrapped in a thick blanket as she waited for the return of either the elf or her husband.

A popping noise nearby signaled that Dobby had arrived home first, and another loud 'crack' announced that Lucius was only momentary in following.

"Missus!" Dobby hurried across the large room to Narcissa's side.

The elf's shrill voice pierced her ears and Narcissa turned away.

"Dobby!" Lucius' voice rang through the manner, causing even more of a stir. " _Dobby!_ "

"Master, she is here," Debby called, pulling fretfully at his face.

No sooner had the words left the elf than Lucius appeared in the room, striding quickly toward his wife.

"Narcissa?" He addressed her, keeping his tone even, hoping inwardly that she did not notice the concern in his eyes.

"Master-"

"Get out!" Lucius hissed.

Dobby trembled and popped out of sight.

"Lucius, _stop_ ," Narcissa finally spoke. "Please, all of this noise and ruckus. _Stop_."

"Cissa," Lucius frowned.

"I'm so sorry, Lucius. This shouldn't be a problem," the lady frowned, hanging her head in embarrassment.

"Is it?" Her husband asked, tilting her head upward while he studied her expression.

"I don't know... it shouldn't be. But it's not going to get any better-"

"Cissa, you must see a Healer," Lucius implored, resting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "You've been sick for weeks-"

"No!" Narcissa pulled away with a fierce, determinedly angry look in her blue eyes, jaw set in a scowl. "I will not have _them_ examining me like some poor creature, thinking they know what's best for _my_ child!"

"Narcissa! You cannot-" Lucius paused. "Your _child_...?"

"Yes!" The lady cried. " _My_ child! I don't want those _things_ harming my child!"

"You're _pregnant_?" Lucius cut in, still trying to comprehend the sudden turn his life was about to take.

"Well, none of the nausea remedies are working." Narcissa huffed.

"Oh, you are a charming one," Lucius smirked, taking his wife's hands in his. "My dear, _stop_."

Narcissa recanted and looked reluctantly up at her husband.

"I'm so... _everywhere_ ," she sighed. "One moment I'm fine, and the next, I can't string a single thought together. Do you know, Lucius, I was walking the manor grounds the other day and the mere song of a robin got me all worked up?" Narcissa asked with a dry smile. "It's utter _madness_."

Lucius laughed out loud, smiling at the lady's emotional tribulations.

"I am sure we can handle a few soddy moments," he spoke, gently brushing her soft blond hair from her face.

"So you're not upset that I called you?" Narcissa finally asked in a small voice.

"No," Lucius shook his head. "I would have been finished soon, and the last meeting with the Minister went exceedingly well." He smirked. "Now," Lucius continued, pulling his wife gently to his chest. "I shall have the remainder of the day with you."

"Yes, well, send the elf on an errand. I don't want him intruding on our time." Narcissa answered with a sniff.

Lucius grinned, kissing the side of her face.

"As you wish, milady."


	3. Chapter 3

The time was somewhere between the deepest dusk and beginning of dawn. Lucius Malfoy had been away since early evening, and Narcissa, just over four months into her pregnancy, did not have the energy to wait up for him. She hadn't felt terribly nauseous in recent days, but rather completely void of energy before a day could reach early evening. Lucius had put Dobby to work with a heavy load of tasks to ensure the lady Malfoy had her rest undisturbed, in the master bedchamber until he returned, apparating just outside the manor grounds, kept guard by a black, wrought-iron gate.

Lucius ever alert at such nightly hours, gave the grounds a quick, cursory glance and then, with a nonverbal spell known only to his family, he brush his hand upon the gate, ordering it to open for the master of the house. Narcissa, in a blessedly sound sleep, was peacefully oblivious to the sound of heavy manor doors opening and her husband's footsteps across the cold floors as he made his way up to their private quarters.

Pausing just outside their bedroom doors, Lucius Malfoy listened to see if his wife was awake. There was no shuffling or rush of movement that he could hear, so slowly, he opened the door, grimacing as it creaked loudly in protest.

"Dobby," he murmured to himself; he would have that door fixed as soon as he could.

With an even slower push to close the door, Lucius grated his teeth as it gave a louder screech, and looked over at his wife's sleeping form. Narcissa did not wake, but merely turned over in bed with her back to the door.

"Cissa," Lucius mouthed soundlessly, pacing over to a large window that overlooked the entire grounds. The evening was clear enough to see the stars. He could hear the chirps of the crickets outside, and sighed softly, shrugging out of his black traveling cloak, waving his wand casually at a wardrobe on the far left corner of the room. Its doors opened and with another flick, the cloak was neatly hung up inside.

The master continued to undress, summoning a robe from the wardrobe and wrapped it around his bare frame. Young, especially for an heir to his family, Lucius was nearly into his prime physique. He was tall, muscular, with well-defined shoulders, yet slender enough to deceive another of his physical capabilities. The white-blond hair he had inherited from his father was tied and wrapped tightly back, as was his preference when working.

A soft mew drew Lucius' attention from the window and back to the bed, where Narcissa lay. With a fleeting, affectionate smile, he padded quietly over to her side of the bed and bent low, gently tracing the outline of her jaw with his right forefinger.

"Milady," he murmured, gently kissing her forehead.

Narcissa turned to face him, still unconscious, and murmured in her slumber.

"Cissa," Lucius chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Cissa…"

Slowly, the lady opened her eyes and stared at him, momentarily disoriented.

"Lucius," she managed, still caught with sleep. "You're home early," she yawned and stretched, lengthening her body out over the bed.

"Not as early as I'd like," Lucius smirked, resting a hand on her hip as he moved onto the bed next to her. "It wouldn't be such a bother if the issues that kept me actually _mattered_ ," he explained. "The problem wasn't even in _my_ department."

"Of course. It's never _your_ problem," Narcissa teased.

" _Never_ ," Lucius echoed, leaning down to kiss his wife, savoring the feel of her body pressing against him as he leisurely brought a hand to her belly, feeling the swell through her silken black gown. Narcissa stared silently up at him, one arm crooked above her head and the other, relaxed at her side. It was a far cry from the vulnerability she had shown during their first evening together. _She_ was teasing _him_ , staring at him, daring him to lose his composure.

"Lucius," Narcissa murmured, watching her husband above her pressed to her, eager and ready. "Lucius," she repeated, tracing a line through the opening of his robe with her fingertip, from his neck to the middle of his chest, "You're making me wait."

The game was over; Lucius struggled partway out of his robe while Narcissa loosened the tie, freeing him from the garment. His breath caught sharply when she brushed his arm with her hand, and he leaned down to kiss her, tasting her with his tongue while she tangled her hands in his hair, pulling it from its plait.

Lucius pulled away, kissing a feather-light pathway from her throat to the neckline of her gown, and paused with a wicked smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Pregnancy suits you well, my dear," he teased as he slid the garment down and off her shoulders.

Narcissa frowned and crossed her arms over her exposed breasts.

"Lucius, it's _cold_ ," she said with a reproachful look.

"It is?" Lucius grinned and took her left breast in his mouth, suckling insistently on her.

Narcissa leaned her head back and sighed.

"Is it still cold?" her husband asked.

"Yes," she answered stubbornly.

Lucius continued to his ministrations, finishing with an unexpected bite that made his wife sit up so suddenly she almost threw him off.

"Lucius Malfoy, do _warm_ and _hurt_ mean the same thing to you?" she demanded.

"Well, in some situations…"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Well that _hurt_."

Lucius smiled apologetically.

"Might I make it up to you?"

"Gently," Narcissa eased back on the bed. "You may have me _gently_."


	4. Chapter 4, Part I

"Lucius—" Narcissa turned her head to look at the empty space next to her in bed. "Lucius…" she mouthed silently.

"He was called two hours ago," a voice echoed from the far corner of the master quarters, protected in the shadows.

"Bella," Narcissa breathed, momentarily startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I pay my dear little sister a visit?" Bellatrix , the eldest Black sister stepped into the dim light of the sconces..

"Don't lie, Bella," the lady Malfoy recovered sternly. "You're not here to visit."

Bellatrix hissed in annoyance.

"Of course… the Dark Lord believed Lucius more apt for this particular raid…element of surprise and control is… more to _his_ area of prowess." Her sister let every note of disdain hang with accentuated length, displaying her unbridled hostility toward Narcissa's husband. "So, I get to _babysit_."

Narcissa's mouth curled into a snarl but before she could answer, Bellatrix interrupted, "Oh Cissy, you're far too fair for such nasty looks. Besides, we wouldn't want you to do any harm to the master Malfoy's _heir_ , now would we?"

"Go away, Bella," The lady answered quietly. "You don't want to be here, and I'm not having the child for another month."

"That's it then?" Bellatrix smiled mischievously. "You're dear husband told me you've been especially unwell as of late. He only wants to make sure you are safe," she finished with a patronizing grin.

"Go away, Bella," Narcissa repeated wearily. "I'll sleep it off until Lucius returns. _Go home_."

"Oh but I can't," Bellatrix was getting more and more maddeningly amused, and her black eyes glowed with excitement. "Lucius _made_ me promise—"

"Then get out of the room!" The youngest Black sister raised her voice. "I won't rest with you watching me!"

"Tsk tsk, Cissy, you'll hurt the baby," Bellatrix pouted, making her sister swell with range. "But fine, have it your way, then…" and quickly, she swept out the room, slamming the doors behind her before Narcissa could follow through on any threat.

The lady Malfoy reluctantly settled back down against her collection of pillows, sighing with exhaustion.

"Bella…" she could find no further explanation. In her own twisted manner, Bellatrix _did_ care for Narcissa. They were both remnants of a quickly-fading aristocracy and both knew all too well the value of their lineage. But Bellatrix, more dedicated to fighting for the rites of blood than providing for it, had passed the duty of bearing heirs to her youngest sister, who was much more finely cut for the roll than she. Still, even Bellatrix knew better than to take the pretty blonde for face-value. Narcissa was a witch on her own right and talent.

Narcissa's midsection spasmed and she turned over on her other side, groaning into the white bedcovers. The child was kicking relentlessly against her sides as it had been doing rather forcefully in the recent month.

"You had better be a boy," she murmured through clenched teeth, "because dammit, Lucius, I am _not_ doing this again!"

The restless movement did not subside for nearly an hour and by the end of it, Lady Malfoy was too upset to sleep. Vague footsteps padded outside the bedroom door; Bellatrix was waiting for any alarm, no doubt at her wits end for some type of trouble to rouse her, but would not enter the room unless directly ordered.

" _Fine then_ …" Narcissa murmured breathlessly, pulling herself out of bed. "I'll walk it off."

"Cissy, what are you doing?" Bellatrix gave an uncharacteristic noise of surprise when her sister appeared from inside the master chambers, curtly waiving the doors closed behind her with a sharp flick of her hand.

"There is _no_ way I am sleeping with this!" Narcissa growled, glaring at her sister.

"Cissy, _go back to bed_ ," Bellatrix answered sharply.

"Don't tell me what to do in _my_ house!" Narcissa raised her voice, meeting her sister's black gaze with cold blue eyes.

"Lucius would not allow this-" Bellatrix stepped forward to confront.

"Lucius isn't here!"

"No, he isn't! But he stuck me here to make sure you wouldn't do something _stupid_!"

Narcissa smoldered, pushing past her sister, and swept down the hall toward the main staircase.

"Don't you dare lock yourself away from me, Narcissa Black!" Bellatrix shrieked, hurrying after her; but Narcissa was already several steps down the the main stairway, headed intently to her husband's private chambers. The room was sealed and aside from Lucius, she was the only other allowed in.

"Cissy- NARCISSA!" The eldest Black sister howled in anger as the lady shut the door and it sealed before she could touch the knob. "Merlin- NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO PITCH FITS AT ME!"

The door may have been sealed but Narcissa could hear Bellatrix plain and clear as she raged and stamped just outside the room.

"Fine, and I bet dear Lucius charmed the bloody place so _I_ cant hear you from inside… well then, if you have any problems I just… won't be able to hear you. Oh what rotten luck." Bellatrix simpered.

"The baby is not due for another month",Narcissa repeated to herself, for Lucius had indeed charmed the room against unwanted ears.

"Of course, I suppose Lucius has direct access to his private quarters…" her sister continued to taunt from outside. "You know, Cissy, perhaps you were right… I really have no business here. Yes, I'll tell my brother-in-law that he's just wasting time having me here, because my little sister has no manners for someone who only wants to make sure she and her future heir are safe and unharmed."

"Oh please", Narcissa rolled her eyes, curling up in the large leather chair Lucius kept in the office for long work nights.

"Pity, I _do_ try to be nice…" Bellatrix continued her soliloquy outside the door.

"Shut-" Narcissa was cut off when a dull pain pulsed through her lower back. When it didn't return immediately she settled back into the chair and fell asleep.

"I mean, what if it's a _girl,_ Cissy?" Bellatrix kept on with her tirade. "Spare before heir is _not_ how it goes…" Bellatrix paused mid-step and hissed. She'd achieved no rise from her sister and in thorough disappointment at no longer having an audience, let out a screech and pounded on the door.

"Cissy! Stop being stubborn and let me in!"

Bella continued to assail the door to no avail.

"Fine! Charms were more your area anyway, Lucius…" she mumbled, sending an angry shower of sparks at the dark mahogany wood.

Narcissa had, in fact, heard the last bit of her sister's tirade, through a heavy blanket of fatigue, but was too comfortable answer, and curled up once more when another dull pain cramped in her lower back.

The lady sighed and bit her lip, mentally noting the possibility of pre-term contractions, and did her best to relax. Perhaps they would then cease, or at least not return until Lucius arrived home. In any case, he could not be summoned while at work.

"Cissy…. you _can't_ be asleep now…" Bellatrix interrupted her thoughts. "I _know_ you can hear me through that door…"

Narcissa groaned in irritation and reluctantly uncurled from the chair to stand.

"Only because you won't _leave me alone_ \- Oh!"

The lady Malfoy gripped the arm of the chair as the pain returned, this time, nearly doubling her over.

"Not now…" Narcissa bit her lip, swallowing a new, rising panic, intent to make her way to the door and at least let her sister in before anything else could happen.

"There you are! Goblin's gold, Cissy-"

Bellatrix stopped cold, staring at her sister, who had gone paler than ivory.

"I thought you were done with morning sickness-"

"It isn't morning sickness!-" Narcissa hissed, leaning heavily against the doorjamb.

"You can't be serious-" Bellatrix scoffed, eying her sister carefully. The lady Malfoy could only glare in reproach and the eldest black sister cackled.

"Oh Lucius will love this! Missing the birth of his heir-"

"BELLA!" Narcissa raised her voice in fury before falling back with a cry of pain. "Bella… please-"

"Well we've got to get Mummy, and Daddy-"

"Get me back upstairs!" Narcissa hissed, grabbing her sister's arm with enough strength to make Bellatrix let out a surprised howl.

"Dammit, Cissy, that's my _wand_ _arm_!"

"You won't even have that if you don't get moving!" Narcissa threatened, clenching her teeth as another bout of pain came at her, sharper, ripping through her lower abdomen.

"All right, _all right_!" Bellatrix huffed. "If you can make it up the stairs," she put an arm around her sister and began escort her carefully out into the main atrium and toward the stairs.

"Stop!" Narcissa gripped her sister's arm, inhaling sharply as another contraction came onto her just as the two began to climb the stairs.

Bellatrix looked down at her with a rare display of concern.

"Cissy, are you going to make it up the stairs or not?" the elder sister recovered sharply.

"I will,"Narcissa answered resolutely.

"Then we'd best get up there before Lucius gets home", Bellatrix snapped grumpily, receiving a glare from her sister before the two continued, step by step up the seemingly ever-climbing staircase.


	5. Chapter 4, Part II

"And _where_ is Lucius?" Narcissa's mother, Druella Rosier-Black asked her eldest daughter in a waspish tone.

"He's working," Bellatrix answered sharply. "You don't simply _ask_ the Dark Lord for time off..."

Missus Black pursed her lips in a thin line and and looked over her shoulder at the double-doors leading to Narcissa and Lucius' private chamber. A muffled cry came from within and Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Is this _really_ so necessary?" She scowled. "Can't take a draught for the pain?"

Druella narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"Clearly, Bellatrix, you either don't care, or didn't study up on the effects of imbibing potions during pregnancy-"

"And that is exactly _why_ Cissy gets to bear heirs," Bellatrix cut her off.

"Watch your tongue, Bella!" the lady Black gripped her wand in the pocket of her robes.

Bellatrix looked as if she'd argue back but her mother wasn't going to give her the opportunity.

"Go wait for Lucius in the atrium."

"Why?" Bellatrix asked in surprised irritation. "He can look after himself!"

"You're no use here, and while you're _waiting_ , you can greet your _father_ as well." Druella announced. "Now get on."

"Yes _Mother_ ," Bellatrix grated and tromped down the stairs, sticking her tongue out at the matriarch as soon as her back was turned.

No sooner had Bellatrix reached the bottom of the stairs than she espied her father at the Manor gates, making his way quickly to the house.

"Bella," Cygnus Black eyed his daughter as she let him into the house.

"Before you _ask_ , Lucius is at work," Bellatrix interrupted. "Merlin, it's as if _he's_ having the baby!"

Cygnus did nothing to indulge her ire and instead, paid his eldest no further heed as he too, started toward the staircase to meet with Druella.

"Everything is _perfectly_ fine!" Bellatrix shouted after him, infuriated at being left downstairs while all of the commotion was elsewhere. "Merlin, you'd better be a boy, young Malfoy!"

"When did the mediwizard arrive?" Cygnus Black addressed his wife with the same chill he had used with Bellatrix, though the glint of concern did not pass Druella's notice.

"A couple of hours before Bellatrix gave me notice."

"So it hasn't been long."

"No; perhaps Lucius will make it yet." Druella answered, raising a severe-looking brow. Her husband merely shrugged in response.

"Work is work, regardless."

"Indeed-"

"Suppose we should have tea while we wait, so long as that runty elf hasn't run off somewhere." Cygnus continued. "Nothing to be done until it's born."

* * *

"There you are, Missus Malfoy; it shouldn't be too long now," the mediwizard, a young man not much older than Narcissa's husband, encouraged while Narcissa leaned back between pushing, her hair sticking to her face and neck.

"Where is he? Where is Lucius?" She gritted her teeth before letting out a long breath.

"Ease back for a minute," the young man avoided her question; he neither knew exactly where Lucius was or when he would return home.

"I need water," Narcissa murmured, turning her head away from him.

"Of course; I'll be only a moment..."

"Well?" Cygnus asked gruffly as soon as the mediwizard stepped out of the master chambers.

"Nothing yet," The doctor replied calmly. "Has Mister Malfoy not returned?"

"He has _not_."

The mediwizard let out a sigh and Cygnus snapped, "What's the use anyway, if the baby hasn't come?!"

"Sir, she's _exhausted_ , and it would do more than a little good to have him _here_."

"Well he _can't_."

"I am well aware of that-"

"Then _where_ do you think _you're_ going?"

" _I_ am getting her some water!" The mediwizard fired back

Cygnus Black fell to silence, astonished at the brazen reaction from the younger man.

"Classless, _dirty-blood_ ," he murmured, staring at the man through the end of his nose; the latter feigned deafness to the insult and continued down the stairs to fetch a glass of clean, cool water, reaching the bottom of the stairs just as the heavy front doors to the manor groaned open, ushering in a figure clad completely in black.

"Oh good, you're home!" Bellatrix, who had been waiting near the door bounded toward the figure, "Just in time!"

"Mister Malfoy!" The mediwizard all but forgot the water and and turned toward the Bellatrix and the figure, who had shoved her roughly aside and was taking the stairs thrice-a-step, and wasn't going to stop to hear him.

"Merlin," The wizard uttered to himself before turning to Bellatrix. "Please, fetch me a glass of water as the lady is requesting it."

"Do I _look_ like an _elf_?" Bellatrix snarled, still sore over Lucius' dismissal of her.

"I _must_ go. Please, get the glass." He repeated, waiving her off before he returned to the stairs while Dobby finally appeared, startling the elder Black sister with the commotion of his appearance.

"Dobby!" Bellatrix shrieked, jumping back a foot; the elf ducked, fully prepared to be struck but instead, the woman straightened herself and ordered, "Go fetch a glass of water for Narcissa. _Now!_ "

"Miss-"

" _Now_ , before I regret not kicking you to the cellar!"

"Yes yes!" Debby disappeared before any more harm could be done and Bellatrix tromped up the stairs.

"No 'thank you' for making sure your dear wife was safe?" She asked Lucius snidely as she reached the top of of the stairs and smoothed out her long black skirts.

"Indeed, it must have been such _tenuous_ work..." He drawled patronizingly. "Thank you, Bella."

Bellatrix opened her mouth to fire back but the doors to the master chamber opened and a weary looking mediwizard peeked outside.

"Mister Malfoy..." He jerked his head back toward the room.

Lucius returned his address with a raised brow; he hardly expected to be called into the bedchamber until the baby was delivered, as such an action was considered improper for his class and station.

"If I may," the wizard continued, seeing the potential complication, "at the lady's behest-"

"Well is something wrong?" Lucius snarled in warning, grappling suddenly with his composure.

"We didn't pay you for _slaughter_!" Narcissa's father, Cygnus, raised his voice, overhearing the conversation.

"She's not _dead_ or _dying_ , and neither is the child!" The mediwizard replied thinly. "But she wanted me to ask that you be with her."

"That is a breech-" Cygnus began but the wizard stopped him with a raised hand.

"I am well aware, Mister Black. I am merely conveying her _direct_ request."

Mr. Black drew back with a sneer but Lucius stepped forward to follow the mediwizard, who ushered him quickly inside before Cygnus could cause a bigger stir.

"Cissa-" Lucius called softly; Narcissa was lying in their bed whimpering softly with her head turned away from him. "Narcissa," Lucius tried again, rousing her attention.

"Lucius!" She answered breathlessly, turning to face him.

"My dear-" Lucius swept over to her bedside, just as Dobby returned to their chamber with a glass of cool water.

"For Mistress!" He squeaked, handing the glass to the mediwizard, who took it with a distracted nod.

"Contractions should come again soon," he informed Lucius. "They're more closely spaced, so it shouldn't be too much longer; milady, how are you doing?"

"It shouldn't be much longer?" Narcissa repeated, sitting up a little straighter to better see her husband. Lucius helped her adjust her position, kissing her cheek briefly while he pulled a couple blonde strands of hair from her face.

"You've been laboring steadily and there have been no complications thus far." The mediwizard assured before adding in an undertone, "But too much longer will exhaust you, regardless."

* * *

"Merlin," Bellatrix paced outside the door to her sister and brother-in-law's private chamber; Lucius had disappeared inside and had not returned for more than an hour.

"Daylight will be here before the baby even _arrives_ ," Her father, Cygnus, huffed. "If anything goes wrong..." He stared dangerously at the doors, as if he could simply burn the mediwizard through doors with his bubbling anger.

"Once the heir is here, it won't matter." Druella Black hissed sharply, also staring at the closed doors.

"Unless it's a _girl_ ," Bellatrix added in a snide undertone.

"Bella!" Druella snapped.

"It's a possibility, Mother!" Bellatrix shrieked back.

"All right, two more! There we go...keep pushing, Missus Malfoy!" The mediwizard encouraged. "The baby is almost here..."

Narcissa clenched her teeth and let out a strained cry while Lucius clamped his bracing grip on her shoulders even more tightly.

"Very good! Just a little more. Keep up..."

Narcissa's body tensed as beads of sweat ran down her forehead and neck.

"Cissa, easy now, you're almost there," Lucius whispered in her ear.

"That's it, _that's it_!..."

A final cry was met with another and the mediwizard grinned with relief and excitement.

"He's here!" He sighed, quickly wrapping the crying newborn in blankets.

"He?" Lucius looked up from Narcissa's side, grey eyes flashing with excitement.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy. You have a son."

Narcissa collapsed back on the pillows, closing her eyes and exhaling with tired satisfaction.

"Cissa, we have a boy!" Lucius whispered giddily in her ear.

"I know," she murmured back with a small, teasing grin.

"Would you like to see him?" The mediwizard offered.

"Let his father see him first." Narcissa murmured, looking up at her husband, who carefully accepted the bundle into his arms.

"Narcissa," Lucius spoke quietly, staring in amazement. "He's already blond," he held the baby closer for her to see, noting a light dusting of fine blond hair on his son's head.

"He is," Narcissa agreed with a smile. "And he's _ours_."


End file.
